Confessions
by taka003
Summary: Tatsumi and Watari have a chance to learn more about each other. Tatsumi decides to care for Watari after he almost blows himself up.


Don't know own the sexy men mentioned below, but I wish I did.

Confessions

The explosion was heard throughout the whole building. Alarms blared and people jumped into action. The on site E.M.S crews, idle as of late, scrambled to positions. All of the Summons Department was gathered under the Sakura trees, all that was except Watari.

"Tsuzuki have you seen Watari?" Tatsumi asked.

"No. How about you, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki turned to his partner.

"About an hour ago I saw him in the library doing some research. Maybe he went out with the Gushoshins." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I am going to check in that direction. If he comes this way tell him to wait here. I'll be back soon." With that, the secretary strode quickly in the direction of what looked to be the worst damaged area. Smoke was billowing out of a few windows, but the crew had it under control. The closer he got, Tatsumi realized only a small part of the main building had been affected.

"Damn." Tatsumi swore. '_Looks like it was Watari's lab and adjoining storage that exploded. I wonder what fool thing he was trying to concoct now.'_ Some spots were still smoldering, but the worst was out thanks to the fire crew. He ducked under fallen wires and found what appeared to be the lab's door twisted and black. He glimpsed a boot under some sheetrock and quickly threw the rubble aside.

"Oh no." he cried. The scientist was unconscious and burnt in a few places. His beautiful hair was singed along with most of his clothing. Tatsumi gathered up the limp man in his arms and used his shadows to whisk him away to the safety of his apartment.

From his home Tatsumi called the Chief and gave him an update on the location of the Scientist and that they both would be at his home for the rest of the week-end. The Shadow Master decided that he would treat Watari's wounds at his home. The office was a mess and the infirmary was still too smoky. He laid his friend out on his bed and carefully removed the burnt clothing. Tatsumi wasn't overly concerned about Watari, being Shinigami he would heal quickly. That didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt in the process. The younger man had several nasty open wounds that would need cleaning. He cut off Watari's clothing to save moving the injured man. The Secretary gathered the bandages he kept for an emergency and a basin of warm water. After removing all the layers of singed clothing, Tatsumi applied cool wet cloths to the worst spots. Watari winced, as Tatsumi cleaned out a gash on his thigh. The blond was perspiring from the pain but, still lay unconscious. He began breathing easier after the worst of the dirt had been removed.

"He must have been hit in the head." He said as his fingers found a lump on Watari's scalp. Softly and slowly Tatsumi washed down the prone body. He moved his hands down the slim body in search of hidden wounds. Satisfied the worst had been found and treated, the Shadow Master started removing the soot and dirt from long slim arms. '_I never noticed how firm and pale he is. Such beautiful, strength hidden behind that lab coat.' _Rinsing the cloth in a basin, he then concentrated on Watari's legs. Tatsumi felt his hands go clammy and his breath caught in his throat as he ran the cloth down thighs lightly covered with downy blond hair.

Long buried memories flew unbidden into his mind. Memories of shame and confusion. Memories of _another's _long limbs supple in his grasp. Blue eyes closed in thought of the day he gave his heart to the most precious person in his life under the trees behind his family's house. He remembered the flush of excitement for that forbidden love. Tatsumi shook himself and unconsciously used the cloth to wipe his face. _That was long ago and better left in the past._ Taking deep calming breaths he tried to regain his composer.

Soon the worst of the damage was wiped away. He went in search of a thin blanket to cover his patient. Upon returning, he decided that it might stick to some of the still open wounds. _Until those close, I'll just turn up the heat so he doesn't catch a chill. _The brunette then sat by the bed to finish up some work by accessing his emails as he waited for Watari to wake. He was able to approve some new expenses, sign off on Tsuzuki's reports and wrestle next month's budget into submission. Not being interrupted allowed him to finish his entire list of requests. Reaching the last file, he heard a small groan. He stood up and moved to Watari's side.

"Watari you awake?" he asked.

"Ah…hmmm." He blinked his amber eyes and tried to gather his wits.

"Oh my. What happened?" He croaked out.

"The lab blew up. What in the world were you doing?"

"I can't recall. Why am I at your place?" Watari tried to sit up but decided against it as a stab of pain pierced his temple.

"Just lie still, you will be fine soon enough. The office and infirmary were a disaster so I though I would bring you here. Your wounds weren't too bad; in fact almost all are healed now. Just that large gash on your thigh is all that is left to close. I can't say much for your hair. Looks like you may need to cut some of it off."

"Ah...not my hair!" He reached up to feel the damage. "You know how long it took me to grow it this long?" He continued to run his fingers through the blond locks. "Not too bad." He sighed. "At least my eyebrows are in tact." He gave Tatsumi a weak smile.

Always the practical thinker, Tatsumi said "Well it could have been worse you know, you could have lost all your hair. Don't give me that wounded look." He smiled "How about some tea? Then you should rest, it's late in the evening and sleep will make it easier to heal. You'll be good as new tomorrow." Tatsumi went to the kitchen to make tea. Moments later he returned with a tray of steaming tea and apple slices. He found The Scientist sitting up looking at his body.

"Are you in pain Watari?" He asked concerned.

"Not too much. I was just checking the damage. Looks like I'll make it." He smiled and took the offered cup. Looking up at Tatsumi, "Did you do this? I...mean did you clean me up?" For just a moment Watari saw something in those blue eyes that usually wasn't there, embarrassment.

"I did. I couldn't very well let you keep on smoldering in your destroyed clothing." He looked away quickly.

"Thank you Tatsumi." Watari reached out and took the other man's hand. "I really mean it." He paused "I hope I wasn't out long. Ah, did I say anything weird while I was unconscious?" He said blushing slightly.

"No you were pretty still, why?" Tatsumi had not yet released the hand he held. He sat on the bed next to the half naked man. He watched as a delightful flush crept across Watari's face.

"Oh good, it's nothing really. I was having a weird dream about some problem I've been struggling with for awhile. Anyway I'm relived I would hate to be rambling silly things." He smiled hesitantly.

"I see. Something you wish to share?" Tatsumi asked wistfully.

"In due time, you will be the first I consult." Watari gave Tatsumi's hand a squeeze making the reserved man quickly let go.

"Why don't you rest now? I'll be just in the other room reading for awhile. If you need anything just call me." Tatsumi turned to go.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the sofa, I can't very well share the bed with a crispy scientist." He teased. "Good night." The light clicked off leaving both men to their own thoughts.

Watari lay for sometime thinking. First he went over his experiment this afternoon. '_What went wrong? Was it the wrong temperature? Maybe too much acid? Ah, no use trying to figure it out until I see the lab for myself. Hopefully some chemical residue will provide a clue.' _ He sighed and rolled over. His mind was racing with all sorts of strange and erotic thoughts making it impossible to sleep. '_Damn that man and his blue eyes. I wish he was not so hard to read, and then maybe I could tell if my flirting has even registered in his sexually repressed brain. Ah,' _he sighed '_get real Yutaka you have no chance. All that man cares about is his job and Tsuzuki. _ Feeling the need to stretch his stiff aching body he decided to get up and get a drink of water.

Placing his feet on the cool floor and standing up reminded him that he was naked. He wrapped the blanket around his tall thin frame. Tip toeing out of the bedroom he headed into the kitchen. The room was lit with a few candles that were burning on the household shrine. The man passed by the bathroom and decided to wash his face again. He rinsed his mouth to rid it of the remaining soot taste. Feeling a little better, he went in search of a glass. He laughed to himself when he opened the cupboard. Everything was arranged according to size and shape. '_What else did I expect? He's way too organized.'_

Having quenched his thirst, he headed back to bed. A small movement caught his eye as he passed the sofa. The book Tatsumi was reading slipped and dropped to the floor. The tall man lay sprawled out on his back wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. Watari was more shocked at the casual wear than if he lay naked before him. The young Shinigami decided that the looked suited the secretary; it made him look approachable and well, very sexy. He crept closer and knelt down by the sofa. He watched as the soft cotton of the man shirt rose and fell with each steady breath.

Watari thought about the dilemma facing him. He had been waiting to find a good time to approach Tatsumi. He wanted to tell him exactly how he felt about him. For the longest time Watari has watched and waited trying to find any sign his advances had been acknowledged. Until this afternoon he had almost given up, but with Tatsumi's concern and gentle care it had made him hopeful.

_'Now don't get all excited, you don't know if he likes you in that way.' _Watari told himself. He sat for some time just watching; soon he yawned and felt himself get sleepy. The blonde stretched his arm along side the sofa edge and rested his head by Tatsumi's side. Sleep finally took him in her arms and held him tight.

Tatsumi woke in the middle of the night when he felt a tickling on his arm. He looked down to find his patient's head resting on the sofa. '_He must have needed something and I didn't hear his call. Damn. His skin is like ice. I wonder how long he's been here. I'll carry him back to bed where he can stretch out and get warm.' _ Tatsumi carefully picked up his friend in strong arms and gently laid him back in bed.He pulled the blankets up to warm him. Then sat with the younger man to be sure he didn't wake up needing him.

Tatsumi pushed the ragged hair out of Watari's face. '_I don't know what he was worried about, his hair is just fine. Only the ends were damaged. At least his beautiful face was not marred. I never gave much thought to Watari's looks before now. Never really had the opportunity to study his features. Sure he's a good looking man, a bit feminine but still very desirable.' _ Now that the Shadow Master had a chance to asses Watari's looks, him he realized it was a face he could fall in love with. He caught himself, '_not that. All love brings is heart ache and disappointment. I defiantly don't need that sort of complication. Watari deserves much more than a mess like me.'_ That didn't stop him from noticing how the cool light from the street made gold eyelashes look ever so soft or the long kissable line of his jaw. Before he could stop himself, Tatsumi reached out and ran long fingers along the handsome man's cheek and throat. The blonde stirred slightly, but didn't wake. '_Damn. What is wrong with you?'_ Tatsumi chastised himself. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall to keep watch. Soon he was sliding down to curl up comfortably under the covers.

Morning came all too soon for Watari. He felt much better, but still sort of weak. '_Maybe Tatsumi will be nice and let me rest a bit more here today. Besides I have no clothes, no shoes and no way home.'_ Thinking about the older Shinigami made Watari determined to tell him how he felt. '_It has been such a long time since I have pursued someone. Man I am so nervous. What if he doesn't like me for more than a friend? What if he is still so invested emotionally with Tsuzuki that he could never have room for me in his heart?' _For long moments he lay there with the "what ifs" running through his mind. He finally came to the conclusion that he should tell him straight out. Someone like Tatsumi would respect that.

Watari could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen so he got up. He wandered into the room and found Tatsumi cooking breakfast. Watching him made Watari hope this scene could be repeated for many more mornings. He watched lean muscles move under smooth cotton. He hadn't realized Tatsumi was so much taller and muscular than his suits led on. Watching him stand there in jeans, casual button up and bare feet, made Watari ache to put his arms around his waist.

Hearing movement, Tatsumi turned to find a rumpled Watari wrapped in his blanket. "Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Much better thanks to you. I hate to impose, but may I take a shower?"

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. I'll get you some towels." He turned off the stove and gathered two fluffy towels from the closet. "Here you are. Shampoo is in the white bottle and soap over here. When you are done I'll have some clothes in the bedroom. I hope they will fit. Breakfast will be done soon. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"I think coffee would be a nice change." He smiled and slid the door shut.

Tatsumi felt himself flush by seeing Watari so delightfully mussed. He had always prided himself on keeping his emotions in check. Right now he was unsettled and didn't like it. His very nature did not allow for any unnecessary actions or feelings. Something about seeing the scientist half naked made him loose his composure.

Warm soothing water ran down Watari's back. The shampoo took care of any remaining soot and grime leaving his hair soft and clean. He lathered a cloth and washed his sore limbs. He realized the wonderful subtle scent that always surrounded Tatsumi was his soap._ 'Mmm, how nice, now I will have Tatsumi's smell on me all day._ He smiled widely and giggled. '_Shh' _he told himself. Stepping out of the shower, Watari was surprised to find a new toothbrush sitting by the sink. '_He never forgets the little details.' _

In the bedroom he found jeans, shirt and belt laid out. He put on the pants and found they were not a bad fit, a bit loose in the waist and only a tad too long. '_Maybe if I weren't so scrawny.' _ He laughed at himself. Now the shirt was a different story. _'Geez, Tatsumi must have wide shoulders, I practically swim in this. Oh well who needs a shirt.' _ He folded it back up, buckled the belt and padded to the kitchen.

When Tatsumi turned to face the damp, bare chest man smiling at him he almost spilled his tea. '_My god he's breathtaking. I can't believe I was so blind to have never noticed.' _"Feel better?" He said to cover his embarrassment.

"Very much so. Hey thanks for the toothbrush." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Do you normally keep spares for overnight guests?" he grinned slyly, teasing Tatsumi.

"No, I just happened to have an extra." He said seriously.

"So you mean no overnight guests?" Shamelessly taunting him now.

"Watari-san, do you seriously think I have time for guests? Now eat your breakfast so you can heal faster."

"Alright, but you made time for me." Watari cast his eyes down and dutifully ate his meal.

_'Is he purposely trying to provoke me or does he really want to know if I have someone that stays the night occasionally? I wonder if he's trying to gage my interest in him. Come to think of it, the last few months he's been acting strange. Bringing me tea in the afternoon, volunteering to stay late and help file, all the while cheerful and joking. Now there was that one day when he was being quite the flirt, but I shrugged it off as him just being hyper as usual. We were filing Tsuzuki's reports and 003 startled me by flying down from the top of the cabinet making me crash into Watari. Luckily he was there to steady me, if not I would have fell flat on my ass. What I should have noticed was the way he readily wrapped his arms around me instead of just giving me his arm to lean on. Maybe I was afraid to notice how nice his body felt against mine. And that wasn't the only incidence.'_ Tatsumi sat mulling over his thoughts while Watari was gathering his courage.

"Great breakfast. I can wash dishes if you tell me where the soap is." Watari stood and gathered plates. A soft touch on his had stopped him.

"No need, I have a small dish washer. Just stack them in and I'll start it later."

The blonde glanced down at the hand that was holding his wrist. Smiling, he gazed into aquamarine eyes.

Tatsumi cleared his throat and let go. "Ah, why don't I find you a shirt that fits?" He disappeared into the bedroom

Watari finished stacking the dishes and decided that it was. 'Now or never'._Tatsumi is in a good mood and seems relaxed. Although he seems to be a bit distracted by my lack of clothing. Maybe he likes it and is tempted or…? No, think positive.' _He wandered into the bedroom and stood in the door way watching his friend who stood there looking at nothing in particular inside the closet.

"Tatsumi?" Watari said softy "need any help?"

"Oh...no...Ah, I don't think I have anything that is going to fit, but this will keep you warm." He handed the younger man a pale green button up.

"Thanks." He slipped it on and slowly buttoned it. Crawling onto the bed to sit in the middle, Watari crossed his legs and gathered his courage. "Tatsumi can I ask you a question? I know you have done so much for me and inconvenience you, but it's just a small thing." He said to folded hands.

Tatsumi sat at the end of the bed gazing at the bowed head of Watari. "Sure you can ask me anything. Besides, you haven't inconvenience me. It has been a nice change having someone to cook and care for."

"Oh, well it was nice being cared for, even if it hurt like hell." He laughed nervously. "So, I was just wondering if you like me?" he looked up.

"Of course, you do excellent work; you are almost always on time and rarely cause too much trouble. Well aside from yesterday. Why? You think I don't like you?" He said vaguely, not wanting to feel foolish if Watari's question was just a general one.

Watari crawled closer and sat next to Tatsumi. "I know I'm dependable at work, but I need to know if you like _me_, because I like you very much…ah...more than a friend I mean. Damn, Tatsumi I want to be with you. I want to really know you." Watari put a tentative hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm not sure. I don't think it's a good idea. I am not real successful with relationships. I believe that starting another one, no matter how attractive that idea is, will just prove to be a mistake."

"Ah, alright, well before I embarrass myself any more I think it's time to go home." Watari stood, but Tatsumi caught his arm.

"Don't go, please. I'm sorry." He paused. "I didn't mean to upset you. Listen, I have been thinking this morning." He turned to face the dejected blonde. "Are you sure you know what you are asking of me? I realized today that all along you have been dropping hints, but I have been too blind to see. Bringing you here yesterday made me feel….."He stopped unsure of what to say.

"Feel what?" Watari asked as he reached out and put an arm around the slim waist before him.

"That I do like you. I may not be the best choice for your affections Watari. I'm not very good at this sort of thing." He almost whispered.

"It's alright, not like I have had much practice lately. Although I do remember a few things." He leaned in to kiss Tatsumi's soft lips.

Then an overwhelming feeling of fear surged through the secretary. "Wait. This is not right." He said firmly pushing Watari back.

"What's wrong with it?" Watari looked into those serious eyes.

"It's wrong somehow." He turned his back on the man.

"How can it be wrong? If your feelings are real there should be no problem. Damn it Seiichiro don't let your past relationships cloud your judgment. Let the past stay in the past. Stop running away." Watari said angrily.

The Shadow Master spun around, eyes blazing. "What do you know of my past?"

"Well not much. You don't seem to think I am worthy enough to share that information with. You never let anyone get close enough, it's frustrating. So what if in your past you were hurt by people you loved, everyone has been hurt at least one time in their lives. Let it go. It's not like you will be judged by family or society. We are dead Tatsumi! The people in the past should no longer hold sway over my love for you." Watari covered his mouth realizing he may have confessed his love too soon.

"You are right." Tatsumi sighed. He sat heavily on the bed. "You're right. Not only is the weight of my failure with Tsuzuki heavy in my heart, but when I was alive I had one lover that utterly destroyed me. I was a young man and everything was new and wonderful. As you probably know, I grew up in a strict household. I felt I had to take care of Mother and my sister. My Father was a hard man to obey, but I tried my best to be the perfect Son. So, when I first fell in love with a young man from the village, my family was terribly ashamed. I loved him so very much. I was completely devoted to his happiness. The time we spent together learning the tastes and textures of each others bodies were the most exhilarating. When my Father found us one day it was terrible. Mother cried even more than usual and my Father beat me severely. They refused to acknowledge me as their son until I came to my senses and cast the "evil" from my body. What could I do?" He hung his head and sighed heavily. "I never saw him again and soon an arranged marriage was in my future. I didn't care anymore. If I couldn't have the one I loved I just didn't want to live anymore." Tatsumi reached out for Watari's hand. "I can't guarantee that by loving me your life is going to be easy, but if you can bear it I will try. I finally realize that our hearts don't always make the easiest choices. I care for you very much Yutaka, I guess I always have. I was just too afraid to admit it." Tatsumi gazed into wonderful amber eyes. "Please forgive me I have never been so forthcoming with my words. Your trust has caused me to speak freely."

"It's alright. It is normal to want to share things with someone close. You hold too much in. I have learned more about you since being brought here than I have in all the time we have worked together. I thank you for that." Watari smiled. He pulled Tatsumi to him and gently kissed him. He ran his fingers through neat dark hair. Watari placed small tender kisses down a clean shaven jaw line to the sensitive place behind Tatsumi's ear.

Hearing a small moan Watari became braver in his exploration. He slipped a warm hand up Tatsumi's shirt and caressed the small of his back. He ran questing fingers along the waistband of his jeans.

"Ah, Watari." He stiffened

"Shh, it's ok. Let me show you how much I desire you. Just relax I won't hurt you I promise." He purred into Tatsumi's ear. He reached around and felt a stiff nipple begging to be kissed. Quickly he removed the shirt and tossed it aside. "My god you are gorgeous." The young man kissed the smooth muscles of Tatsumi's chest. A pink tongue flicked across sensitive nipples making the Shadow Master gasp.

Tatsumi leaned back panting slightly. Hesitant fingers began unbuttoning the borrowed shirt. He slid the shirt from Watari's shoulders feeling smooth skin where there were burns yesterday. He pushed the man to his back and covered him with his slightly taller body. Feeling more relaxed; he explored the warm, willing body beneath him. Strong hands ran down Watari's ribs and stomach.

The jeans already a bit too large had slipped low on his hips giving Tatsumi a glimpse of hip bone. He bent his head to lick the exposed area. He felt fingers run through his hair as Watari sighed in pleasure. He slid his tongue under the waist band causing a shiver.

Soon teasing was not enough. Tatsumi unbuttoned Watari's jeans and slid them off. "Mmmm" He murmured and began running his lips and tongue around the tip of Watari's arousal.

"Ahh Tatsumi..." Watari said squirming under the delicious torment of his lover's mouth. "Umm, so good." He held tight to the bed sheets trying not to cum too soon. It was difficult for him to resist the urge to release while an expert tongue was teasing the underside of his testicles, and then curving around to take almost the entire length in to a warm mouth.

The brunette Shinigami increased his pace, old instincts taking over. His partner was writhing with pleasure. Soon he had to hold quivering thighs down to help Watari reach his climax. "I'm ...going…to ...ah Seiichiro!" Watari cried out as he exploded with wonderful release.

Tatsumi swallowed the warm liquid and licked his lips. He kissed his way up to Watari's neck. He gathered the spent man into his arms and nuzzled his hair.

"Tatsumi." He said quietly. "That was pure bliss."

"Ah, well thank you. It's been a long time since I have been able to please someone." He sighed

"Yes, and it has been a long time since I have been pleasured." Watari rolled to face his lover. "You still alright with this?"

He reached up to caress a flushed cheek. "Oh Watari, of course. I just need to be reminded of what I turned my back on soon long ago. Come here let me kiss you." He pulled warm lips to his own.

Watari pushed back, "Tatsumi please let me." He reached down and unbuttoned the man's jeans. Sliding his hand inside, the brunette gasped as Watari squeezed his aching erection. "Lift you hips." Soon the jeans joined the others on the floor. Now it was the scientist's turn to make his partner moan in delight. He readied Tatsumi using his lush lips. Crawling up so he was face to face, Watari slowly lowered himself onto Tatsumi's erection.

The man on his back vocalized his pleasure. He grabbed Watari's slim hips stopping him from moving. "Mmm, wait don't hurt yourself." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry; I'll stop if it hurts. Not likely though you feel so good and I have waited too long for this. I want you deep inside of me." Slowly he took all of Tatsumi into himself. "My god Seiichiro, you are so hard." He moaned.

Moving hesitantly at first was enough, until his partner arched his hips in ecstasy. Watching Tatsumi's eyes burn with unreleased pleasure made him increase his speed.

Tatsumi watched as Watari close his eyes and throw his head back in abandonment. He loved the long line of his neck and the way his blond hair swayed softly tickling his wrists. "You are so tight and hot I can't hold on much longer."

Watari began long swift movements pushing Tatsumi to the edge. He could feel strong thighs beneath him tremble. Just as he felt his second orgasm, Tatsumi thrust his hips and cry out in release.

"Ah Yutaka." He whispered and opened his eyes. He found deep golden ones staring down at him. He let go, noticing pressure marks left in pale skin. "Look what I did to you. I'm sorry."

Watari lifted himself off and lay next to his lover. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." He kissed a drop of moisture from Tatsumi's temple. "I guess my asking to stay today is unnecessary now. I had planned to slowly seduce you, but..." he shrugged.

"You did? Well now I see how it is. What if I had said no?" he teased.

"I would have had to walk home naked and broken hearted. I was willing to take the chance of that happening."

"I am glad you did take the chance. Otherwise I would have missed out on this." He stroked the tender inner thigh that was curled around him. "Besides you can't go home now, I have just begun." He grinned wolfishly.

"Oh really?" Watari raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really." Tatsumi pulled Watari to him and laughed


End file.
